runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kisanorame/Archives 1
Welcome! -- 04:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Question? Eh... I'm not really that good at formatting clan pages. I just do the general admin stuff on here. I really don't edit clan pages too much. How 'bout asking Airblade for help. I'm sure he's willing to. Besides, I pretty busy right now with helping out other wikis at the moment. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 16:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Nah, I really don't play RS anymore. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 20:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Friends though right? Kisanorame 16:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::I really don't play anything related to RuneScape or FunOrb and besides that, I really don't play games on the computer anymore. I just don't have the time. Sorry. -- 18:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) It doesen't really have to be on the comp, anything you can play online is fine. Kisanorame 20:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) You Need Help So I heard you needed help with your own clan huh? It might help if your clan was an ally of mine so that yours gets popular really soon. My clan is very well known and this alliance can be temporary. So what do you say? 22:25, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Our clan can supply 10k every hour (The max limit). But if you're only in the alliance for the gp, then I cannot help you. Our allies are supportive and you don't have to a part of it if you don't want to. 22:23, 21 November 2008 (UTC) sorry I couldn't get back to you, I was on thanksgiving break, but will your clan act as an asset and provide help in wars and gather more members and alliances for my clan right? But anyway, can't we be friends. Kisanorame 01:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :1st: You said you were on Thanksgiving Break...everyone's on thanksgiving break. 2nd: Sure we can be friends. 03:00, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Lol: Yeah but I don't have a computer with internet at my house yet, so I had to reply on my aunt's computer, but don't worry too much, I should have internet before next week, so when I get internet, I'll make an e-mail and a myspace for myself, so then we can talk and meet in RS. But anyway... let's continue our conversation. Kisanorame ::Yes lets continue. Next time please answer on my talk page so I can read it faster and won't have to keep looking at your talk page every 5 minutes. Thanks. Anyway, I'm getting a new laptop in a few days so I will be able to stay on RuneScape more often. (Actually it's a Sony VAIO.) I have an email and a myspace plus you can email me on this wiki by going on my userpage and clicking "Email this user". By the way, why is it in the Recent Changes that appear as some anonymous user but your username is Kisanorame? Just wondering...By the way, if you're interested in clan wars, my clan just had a big victory yesterday. Well reply soon! 02:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::My email is airblade86@yahoo.com which is shown on my userpage. I'm in the Eastern Time Zone but will move to California during Christmas (hope I don't miss the Wimtumber Event!). You can create a yahoo email by going to mail.yahoo.com. It will take you to a login screen and just type in a random login and password that shouldn't work. A message pops up asking if you would like to create a new account. Select yes and start creating. By the way, this is free and you get unlimited memory. 23:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Hello I would be willing to join your clan because I do not have a clan. However, I am not a member of the moment. I used to be a member but I am not anymore. I also don't log in very often. Sir Lenehan 05:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Conversation Yes we have an official web site but no one uses it but even though it's totally free, I wouldn't recommend it. Even a big clan like mine does not use the official website because it will not appear on google or anything else. I would prefer you make your own clan page fancier so more people can come. Half of my clan members joined my clan because they saw the wiki page. 22:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) RE:hi gladly accepted, i'm opting for both :D Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Clan Page I'll be happy to create you a clan page. Just tell me what kind of colors do you want in there so it can be customized. 23:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HI There's a problem. My clan is inactive. :P 03:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) From Haru... I think that's a great offer, and I will probably join mine with yours. Of course, my clan has no groundwork at present, so I will notify you when I start. And when we PK... Haru Axeman 14:31, 5 December 2008 (UTC) well.. the thing is my clan isint that active because 5chidori isint usually on. and also i dont feel my lvls high enough to start the actual fighting yet. i'm still recruiting, so that is a problem. for the clan, you can check my stats. i'm capable of fishing and cooking swordfish and i can make full iron and 65% of steel armours. i dont say much most of the time and if you want i'll fight to the death. for most of the time my full rune is boxed up into a set and my rune weapons are in the bank too. so it might take me a while to get ready. Brother Btz has entered the building! 18:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) RE: alliance I would be happy for your clan to be allied ith the knights of guthix. Just get back to me and i'll add eternitys end to our allies list. 1800 si uy b 06:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry got in trouble at school cant get on will get internet 2moro (hopefully) sorry people i will contact you tommorow, ok, and i already have a clan page it is Clan: Eternitys End Kisanorame 16:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) RE: hey No thanks. I joined the GreenSkulls a few months ago since my clan was inactive. They beat you to the punch. 22:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) yo people whats up, ok to the point, if you have applied and been accepted into the clan or have an alliance with the clan, please say so on my talk page because my memory sucks, and if you are im my clan, please say so on your userpage and also on here, and if you have an offocial alliance with my clan, say so on both your clanpage and my clanpage, and also on this talk, so anyway, I plan to have a list of all clan members soon, so, thats pretty much everything I can think of. Kisanorame 23:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Link? Hmm... it seems to work on both my Mac and my Pc. I can't seem to find anything wrong with it. The link is you clans application page. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 23:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE:? What was our conversation again? 02:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah let's not let that happen again. Thanks. 22:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) lol so... Kiza 23:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your Talk Page Please don't delete discussions. You may archive them if you don't want them on your talk page. Thanks. 22:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) sorry, I was just removing the clutter... Kiza 23:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) announcement! Hello all, :I am announcing the good news! I am now a member on Runescape, and I also have X-box live gold now, so anyone that wants to play with me can find me on xbox live (same name as on here), and I am always glad to have more friends that I can play video games with, so ya that's all. Kiza 00:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and plus now I have a youtube with some good vids so check them out